The goal of this project is to demonstrate the feasibility of using a novel technology as a dual purpose wound dressing and drug delivery vehicle for the treatment of wounds associated with early stage diabetic foot ulcers. Diabetes is the leading cause of nontraumatic lower-extremity amputations in the United States. Foot ulceration is one of the most common components in the causal pathway to limb loss, and therefore, treatment and; prevention of diabetic ulcers is the central focus of amputation prevention programs. Despite significant morbidity resulting from diabetic foot wounds, there are no commonly accepted guidelines for treating and preventing their recurrence. The Specific Aims of the proposal are to: 1) Optimize the formulation of the delivery vehicle as a combination wound dressing and drug delivery system; 2) Evaluate the effects of the technology on epidermal cell growth in vitro; and 3) Demonstrate wound healing using a genetically diabetic mouse full thickness wound model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Significant commercial potential exists for this product. Fifteen percent of diabetes patients will experience a foot ulcer in their lifetime, of which 14-28 percent will require an amputation. Early detection and appropriate treatment of these ulcers may prevent up to 80 percent of amputations, while significantly reducing the risk of infection, morbidity, and mortality.